The Blooming Lotus Flowers
by tetsuyacchi
Summary: Wei Wuxian wore his secondary gender with pride. He laughed joyfully as villagers looked on in disapproval at his boisterous antics, the sweet smell of lotus flowers following in his wake, announcing to the world that he was an omega. He basked in the new feeling Lan Wangji had brought to his world. A sense of equality nobody else had managed to achieve.


Wei Wuxian had a lot of things in life to be proud of.

He had been the head disciple of Yunmeng Jiang sect, had been blessed with Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli as adopted siblings was ranked fourth on the list of eligible young men and was considered a prodigy of his time, among many things.

Wei Wuxian wasn't deemed cocky for no reason, as he felt he had a lot in his life to be confident and happy about.

_Always keep smiling, A-Ying. You never know when your smile will light up someone's day._

Sure, he'd had a rough start – his parents were gone and his childhood consisted of fighting wild dogs for scraps of food. A child's naive eyes looking warily upon the lecherous adults that though it okay to manipulate a child for their own means – but Wei Wuxian was happy with his lot in life. He was proud of who he'd become.

What he was most proud of, however, was his status of an Omega.

_You're special, A-Xian. Don't let anybody tell you any different._

Wei Wuxian could admit, if only to himself, that he had been slightly disappointed upon finding out his secondary gender. Sure, he had nothing against omegas, but he had heard what happened to them between the whispers of gossiping villagers. He'd seen the few that had travelled to Yunmeng with visiting sects and had witnessed how restricted they were.

Nothing scared Wei Wuxian more than the thought of being trapped in life. Of being caged. Wei Wuxian was a free-spirit, a soul that needed its freedom to flourish. Wei Wuxian wouldn't survive becoming some alpha's plaything. A pretty wife meant only to be admired but not respected.

That all changed when Yu Ziyuan had found him in a rare moment of weakness, crying in his room when he'd learnt of the arranged marriage between Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan.

Wei Wuxian had been terrified that Jiang Fengmian would find it in their best interest to marry him off to some alpha from another sect. To sell the unruly omega into some wealthy sect where he would become a commodity rather than a person.

He knew the things they said about male omegas. _A rare prize, perfect to breed, a gift one must covet zealously._ It was said that male omegas birthed stronger children than female omegas, or even betas. Male omegas, on average, birthed the strongest cultivators to grace the earth.

Baoshan Sanren, the immortal cultivator, was even known to take in omegas, training their connection with their spiritual powers and creating some of the most skilled cultivators.

Yu Ziyuan, upon finding Wei Wuxian crying into his bedroll had sighed as though put upon and entered his room, shutting the door so they had privacy. She'd sat gracefully upon the corner of his bed, her regal features pinched into a concerned frown.

"Why are you staining the sheets with your tears?" she'd asked.

Wei Wuxian remembered wiping his eyes hastily, not wanting the intimidating woman to see him so weak. He'd mumbled some nonsense, but Yu Ziyuan, the clever woman she was, had understood his troubled thoughts soon enough.

"Foolish child. What makes you think we'd sell you off, hm? What has given you such an inclination?"

Wei Wuxian had looked up at Yu Ziyuan, his wide eyes shining with hope at her words and the woman had scoffed, turning away from his red, flustered face. A few seconds of silence had passed by, Wei Wuxian comforted by the calm presence of his adopted mother before it was broken by a couple whispered words that had changed Wei Wuxian's life forever.

"Your mother was an Omega."

Wei Wuxian's head had shot upwards at the words, his eyes impossibly wide at the mention of his deceased mother. Jiang Fengmian, whenever hearing the innocent questions about his parents from Wei Wuxian, would never grace him with an answer, only placating the young boy with _'I'll tell you when you're older, A-Xian.'_

"You knew my mother?" a voice tinged in awe asked.

Yu Ziyuan had shifted uncomfortably, something so striking to a young Wei Wuxian that he still remembered it to this day. Yu Ziyuan did not shift, shuffle or fidget. She was a proud, regal woman that Wei Wuxian both admired and feared in unison.

"Cangse Sanren was an unruly omega. No one quite believed she was one until they caught her scent. She was a brash and exuberant woman."

Wei Wuxian was only a child at the time, but even he could detect the hint of fondness in the woman's voice. He'd tilted his head in confusion, not grasping the conflicting descriptions of his mother's supposed behaviour against the omegas he'd seen in real life.

"But aren't Omegas owned by Alphas?" Wei Wuxian had asked in honest confusion.

Yu Ziyuan had scowled darkly at his words, her eyes snapping to his. They held such fury that it had sent shivers down his spine. Zidian had crackled from where it sat upon her finger, as she'd hissed out the words he'd kept close to his heart even to this day.

"Omegas are _not_ property. They are _not_ objects to please Alphas. You remember that, do you understand? Your mother may have been spoken of with derision, but she was a _proud omega_. You should wear your omegan status with _pride_, Wei Wuxian."

Wei Wuxian had pondered Yu Ziyuan's words from that day for many years after. Even after the fall of Yunmeng Jiang and the deaths of his adopted parents, Wei Wuxian had wondered if the rumours about Yu Ziyuan and his mother had some element of truth.

_Snide comments in hushed whispers of the cutsleeve wife of the Yunmeng Jiang leader. Of a woman who wore a scowl to hide the pain of her lost Omega. The lingering looks of pity sent to Jiang Fengmian, the Beta whose Alpha wife took control with an iron fist, forever bitter of the arranged marriage she'd been forced into._

From there onwards, Wei Wuxian wore his secondary gender with pride. He laughed joyfully as villagers looked on in disapproval at his boisterous antics, the sweet smell of lotus flowers following in his wake, announcing to the world that he was an Omega.

He turned up his nose at the frowning elders that spoke of marrying him to a sturdy Alpha, insisting that being mated would mellow out his shameless personality into something respectable.

Wei Wuxian especially laughed when alphas tried courting him. And if he got a kick out of playing along before kicking their pretentious, sexist asses to the floor, then who could blame him?

Shijie often called him a whirlwind; that people couldn't help but get caught up in his passionate enthusiasm and were swept away. Jiang Cheng just said he was too pushy; that he didn't give people a chance to say no, instead he just kept pushing until they couldn't help but like him.

Wei Wuxian wasn't sure what he was or how people saw him. He simply acted the way he thought he should; spreading positivity wherever he went, smiling at people because he wanted to be smiled back at. He helped others because it felt like the right thing to do.

Wei Wuxian was a proactive person; he didn't think about _why_ he should smile, or chat to everybody he came across, he simply _did_.

_Treat others how you'd wish to be treated, A-Ying._

Wei Wuxian had been a proud Omega, one who consistently spurned the advances of any Alphas – though Jiang Cheng's scowl and threats of broken legs helped a lot - until the day he'd finally met an alpha that set his blood alight.

Lan Wangji was an enigma. An alpha that didn't cave to his baser instincts, and who held a sense of regality that reminded Wei Wuxian of Yu Ziyuan. An alpha that sparred with Wei Wuxian despite his omegan status, who gave as good as he got, and who despite finding Wei Wuxian's teasing irritating, never failed to fight back.

Wei Wuxian found Lan Wangji a breath of fresh air. His heart would beat fast within his chest whenever those golden eyes landed on him, and his mouth would move before his mind caught up with him, sprouting out the most audacious words Wei Wuxian dared.

_Wei Wuxian shamelessly shouting 'Lan Zhan!' into the shocked silence of visiting disciples. Tactfully ignoring Jiang Cheng's raged spluttering at the intimate term of address and Nie Huaisang's blush hidden behind his fan. Wei Wuxian's eyes had been too focused on the slight blush of Lan Wangji's ears, the tips burning red._

Wei Wuxian had a thick face, but even he couldn't believe how utterly shameless he could be.

Lan Wangji had been the perfect alpha to Wei Wuxian. He hadn't felt any romantic inclinations towards the boy as a teen, despite what his shameless flirting had suggested. Wei Wuxian had only basked in the new feeling Lan Wangji had brought to his world.

A sense of equality nobody else had managed to achieve.

* * *

Years had passed, and as tragedy struck Yunmeng Jiang, Wei Wuxian changed too.

_He can still remember the stench of blood, the crack of lightning as Zidian whipped through the air. Its owner standing proud despite the despair visible in her eyes as she looked down at her two sons, demanding them to leave while ignoring their pleas for her to come with them._

Wei Wuxian had followed Yu Ziyuan's final words to the bitter end. He had strived to push past his omegan status and had truly lived up to the Yunmeng Jiang motto. He had attempted the impossible and survived.

_"Look after Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian. I trust nobody more than I do you."_

Yu Ziyuan's final words had been on a loop within Wei Wuxian's mind. Through the desperate escape of a burning Yunmeng, through the tense negotiations with Wen Ning and Wen Qing, and especially through the harrowing pain of his ultimate sacrifice.

Yu Ziyuan's words had been the only thing keeping him sane as he'd experienced pain unlike anything he'd possibly imagined. As his golden core had been taken from his body and placed inside his brother's.

Those words had filled him with a warmth that his hollow-body had lost alongside his core.

Wei Wuxian had felt his life spiralling out of control not long after. His pride in being an omega had been pushed to the edge as it became more of a hindrance than a badge of honour.

_The feeling of dirt against his skin as a strong hand kept him pinned to the ground. Of filthy, degrading promises whispered in his ear as he was manhandled to the top of a cliff. The poisonous touch against his waist as the alpha touched and caressed. Cruel laughter before he'd been pushed, his body freefalling into the Burials Mounds, to be consumed by resentful energy._

_Something Wei Wuxian found he had in abundance._

Lan Wangji had saved Wei Wuxian's life. This was something he could say with utmost clarity.

Plenty of times had the man asked him to return to Gusu with him. Wei Wuxian had thought the prideful Lan had wanted to bring him to the Cloud Recesses to punish his use of Demonic Cultivation; to cleanse him of his _sinful_ trickery.

Wei Wuxian knew plenty of people who condemned the 'Devilish Omega' of his cultivation practice, Lan Qiren being one of the most vocal.

Instead, Lan Wangji had confessed to Wei Wuxian after another of their rather colourful arguments. Wei Wuxian had been shocked, having thought the other hated him.

_"Demonic Cultivation ruins the body and mind. Wei Ying should stop. Come back to Gusu with me."_

_"Still trying to change me, Hanguang-Jun? Do you never learn to stop being so presumptuous?"_

Wei Wuxian hadn't listened to what Lan Wangji had to say. His mind filled with traitorous thoughts; the resentful energy feeding on his insecurities and anxiety, whispering about controlling Alphas. When he had truly listened to Lan Wangji's words, heeding Wen Qing's wise words to stop assuming the motives of others, he'd reached an epiphany.

_"I cannot live without Wei Ying. Demonic Cultivation will lead to your ruin. Please, come to Gusu with me. I will protect you."_

Wei Wuxian remembered crying, something he denies to this day, refusing to admit he caved into such a cliché omegan stereotype. He remembered clinging onto Lan Wangji's sturdy frame, his shaking arms wrapping around the alpha's strong chest and letting the tears flow.

_"I will protect Wei Ying with my life. Forever."_

Wei Wuxian had cried out his shock, his confusion, his relief and his utter disbelief that the words coming from Lan Wangji's mouth were true.

_Wei Wuxian was a child again and he was crying in terror at the thought of being married off to a controlling alpha. _The Wei Wuxian of the present wanted to take the scared child into his arms and reassure him that the most loving, caring and considerate alpha of their time had chosen them. Their alpha was a gentle soul that adored them to the moon and back, and who loved them for simply being them, flaws and all.

* * *

Wei Wuxian had lived through many stages of emotions toward his secondary gender; stubborn pride and hatred having taken turn commanding his thoughts until he'd settled on calm acceptance.

As he lay within their shared Jingshi, his rapidly warming body swamped in thick blankets that smelled a mix of fruity lotus flowers and heady sandalwood, Wei Wuxian was grateful to his omegan status.

His body was beginning to sweat heavily and Wei Wuxian rubbed his legs together to rid the ache that was settling in his lower half. The oncoming heat had been amplified by the loss of his usual suppressants, his body preparing itself in anticipation of mating; to hopefully produce offspring.

They'd spoken about having children; weighed the pros and cons, knowing that any child they were to have would be considered powerful in their own right, their mother being a male Omega. The child would be a topic of both awe and derision as the offspring of the feared Yiling Patriarch and the revered Hanguang-Jun.

Wei Wuxian had firmly told Lan Wangji that he wanted a child. _His_ child.

He was sure they could deal with whatever the rest of the cultivation world had to say when the time came. They'd defeated the infamous Xuanwu and survived. Battled in the Sunshot Campaign and lived to see another day. Wei Wuxian was confident they could face some gossiping busybodies that couldn't mind their own business.

Shifting in discomfort as his body rose in temperature again, the heat becoming unbearable, Wei Wuxian whined into the empty Jingshi for his missing alpha. He wanted Lan Wangji to comfort him. He wanted Lan Wangji's scent to overwhelm his senses and for his strong body to wrap itself around his own.

He wanted Lan Wangji to take him like a mate should; to breed him until it was impossible for Wei Wuxian to not be with child.

So caught up in his whining, his body now above the kicked sheets as he began opening himself up desperately, Wei Wuxian didn't hear the approaching footsteps and only glanced upwards at the swish of the Jingshi door, spotting his glorious husband.

Lan Wangji stood watching Wei Wuxian, who now had three fingers greedily pumping inside himself, with a heavy gaze; the enthralling sight of his mate's naked body on full display. The shining sweat glistened on his body as he unabashedly whined into the room.

His golden eyes took on a steely glint as he inhaled the fruity sweetness of his omega's scent, getting drunk from its intoxicating smell.

"Wei Ying," Lan Wangji murmured, his voice raw with lust.

"Lan Zhan, _Alpha_. Help me, fuck me. Lan Zhan, _breed me_," Wei Wuxian pleaded with teary eyes, desperate for his mate's touch.

Lan Wangji swallowed thickly before slamming the Jingshi door shut behind him, striding forward with a single-minded purpose on pleasing his pretty mate and ensuring he's round with child before they're finished.

"Anything for Wei Ying."

* * *

**I wrote a one-shot fic, 4k words of pure smut for this story but because I don't want to risk getting banned on here it's over on my ao3 account! It's called 'Let's make bunnies, Lan Zhan!' under the name 'tetsuyacchi' just the same as here on archiveofourown, check it out if you're interested :)**


End file.
